


Vlive Disaster

by MinervaJoana



Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [41]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Sickfic, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaJoana/pseuds/MinervaJoana
Summary: Chan was feeling weird all week but doesn't think anything of it and then gets sick during his weekly stream of Chan's Room
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone
Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054352
Kudos: 27





	Vlive Disaster

Chan had been having a terrible week. When it came to dance practice, he was making more mistakes than he usually did. In vocal practice, he was having trouble maintaining breath control and reaching certain notes. And when he was in the studio with Changbin and Jisung he could barely write two lines of lyrics before completely zoning out. He and the other members thought that he was just stressed out over the rapidly approaching comeback. They tried to get Chan to skip Chan’s room this week, so he could take a break, but Chan insisted that he needed to do it for both himself and Stays.

Before Chan started his vlive, the members tried ponting out one more time that he really needed to rest before they got caught up in comeback promotions, and the fact that it was 10:30 at night. Chan shrugged them off, saying he’d be fine, he enjoys spending time with stays, and he normally does his lives this late at night. He went to the usual room he does his live in and got set up.

Shortly after Chan had started the live, he was getting a bunch of comments saying that he looked tired, and was he okay. He immediately went to reassure stay saying that he had merely had a rough week and that just hanging out with stay was making him feel loads better.

Fifteen minutes into the live, Chan started to feel really weird. His stomach began to form knots,he began to salivate, and he was beginning to simultaneously feel hot and cold. He wasn’t entirely sure what was going on, so he put his sweater on and taking a few sips of the drink he’d brought with him. When the drink felt like it was just sitting in his stomach, Chan was beginning to think that he should have listened to the others about taking a break, but, he’ll just suffer the consequences in forty five minutes, when the live is officially over.

Back at the dorms the other seven members were talking amongst themselves about their concern for Chan. They all knew that he needed a break, and even though he said he would come back right after he finished the live, there was no guarantee he actually would. Seeing as Felix and Seungmin decided they would go back to the studio to make sure Chan actually came back. They promised they would take kicking and screaming if they had too.

Chan was seriously starting to not feel good, he was having to take sips of his drink every few minutes because his mouth kept filling with saliva. His stomach was churning, and he was thinking he was going to puke soon. He still had half an hour left of the live, and he didn’t want to disappoint Stays, so he decided to power through even though he was starting to see comments asking if he was feeling okay and that he looked sick.

It was only a few minutes later that his body won the battle, and Chan began vomiting all over his lap. Unfortunately, he didn’t have any sort of trash can or bucket in the room with him, so the vomit went all over the floor when he managed to redirect the stream.

Unfortunately for Seungmin and Felix that was the exact scene they walked in on. Chan bent over the side of his chair, vomit all over the floor as it continued to stream out of his mouth.The vlive stream was still going. Felix quickly said something about they were going to take care of Chan and update them on his condition later before turning off the stream. Seungmin meanwhile went off to find a mop, bucket, and trash can.

When Seungmin returned he gave the trash can to Felix who immediately thrust it under Chan’s face and then helped him to a different chair in the room. Seungmin got started on mopping up the puke. Chan continued to vomit for another two minutes before his stomach finally gave him a break. He immediately broke down in tears about how he let down Stays by ruining the live.

“Chan-hyung, you don’t need to worry about Stays right now.” Felix said as he placed his hand on the older’s forehead. “You have a fever. Your body is screaming at you to take a break. You are going to come back to the dorms with us. You will go straight to bed, and you will stay there for the next few days while the seven of us nurse you back to health” Chan wanted to protest, but one glare from Seungmin that implied he and/or Minho would sit on him quickly changed his mind.

Chan went straight to bed as he was told, and as he thought about things, he had symptoms that were indicative of becoming sick the entire time. Brain fog, zoning out/dozing off, and voice not cooperating were all things he had experienced the last few times he had gotten sick. He really should have listened to the others.

The first thing Chan did the following morning was bolt to the bathroom to puke again. Changbin was there in a heartbeat rubbing his back and giving him reassuring words. Once he was done Changbin helped Chan to the couch where Jisung brought over some soup that Felix had with some help from Hyunjin. Minho and Jeongin put themselves on Chan-sitting duty, literally. If Chan tried to get up for anything other than going to the bathroom or going to his own bed, Minho would pin him down, while Jeongin would go get whatever it was Chan was wanting to grab.

It was three days before Chan had completely stopped puking, and another two before he started feeling human again. The entire week the other seven wouldn’t let him even think about leaving, not even when it was time for another Chan’s Room. “Guys I’m fine. I haven’t thrown up in four days and I haven’t had a fever in three. You guys kept me home for the past two days even though I haven’t had any symptoms. I am healthy enough to do my weekly vlive.” Chan said completely exasperated.

Minho glared at Chan before speaking. “We are well aware that you’re healthy enough to do your live. We just aren’t going to let you leave the dorm to do it tonight. You can either do your live here at the dorm, or you can skip it.” Seungmin chimed in afterward. “Hyung, even though you feel better, we don’t want you to over exert your body too soon. Your body could relapse and if that happens, we won’t hesitate to take you to the hospital and get a doctor to prescribe bed rest.”

Chan knew that Seungmin wasn’t bluffing on the hospital comment. The only reason they didn’t take him to the hospital was because his fever had only been around 101.7 and the most he had puked in one day was twice, and he’d been able to keep food and drinks down in between. He sighed and went to the couch to get set up.

The second Chan started the live, the comments were blowing up asking if he was feeling better. “Yes I’m feeling much better. Thanks for asking. It appears I had a bout of the stomach flu and I misconstrued my symptoms as being tired and stressed from comeback prep. The guys all took very good care of me, and no it doesn’t appear anyone caught whatever I had.” Chan smiled as he saw a bunch of comments with hearts appear on the feed. “All right, let’s listen to some music now.”

The live went very well and because they were all at the dorm, each member made an appearance at one point or another. At the end of the live Chan promised both Stays and his members that he would do a better job listening to what his body tries to tell him so that he wouldn’t have a repeat of what happened the week before.


End file.
